I am
by Rafaela Evans
Summary: Teddy sabia que não deveria estar usando o mapa desta forma... conversando com ele apenas para ver algumas linhas de palavras, mas ele não podia evitar isso. ONE-SHOT


disclaimer: nada é meu, os personagens e a históra são da Rowling.

Esta short é minha segunda tradução a fic original é da Jess.91, que permitiu que eu a traduzisse, e tem o mesmo nome.

deixem reviews, nem que seja pedindo pra eu desistir da vida de tradutora.

I Am...

Teddy caminhava devagar através dos jardins, checando ao seu redor. Ele estava completamente só- estava frio agora, a maioria das pessoas estavam dentro do castelo. Teddy não se importou com o frio. Distraído, ele mudou a cor do seu cabelo pra um tom claro de azul-gelo enquanto caminhava até uma árvore enorme.

Ele acabara de cumprir uma detenção com Neville. Ele riu disso, tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi limpar a bagunça que ele havia feito quando pressionou com a varinha o cactos cinza enorme no fundo e cobriu todo mundo com uma gosma verde. Neville conhecia Teddy desde que havia nascido- ele era um dos amigos mais próximos do seu padrinho- e Teddy conseguia passar impune de muitas coisas na aula dele.

De qualquer forma, aparentemente, Neville não pôde deixar Teddy se safar depois de ter coberto a sala com uma gosma verde, não quando ele havia alertado que aquela planta em particular era facilmente provocada a usar sua defesa de gosma.

Mas,veja bem, falar para Teddy Lupin que havia uma maneira rápida e fácil de cobrir a sala inteira com uma gosma verde era pedir por problemas, não?

Teddy sentou sob a árvore, e tentou se convencer a não fazer o que ele sabia que ira fazer.

"Isso não é saudável." Ele murmurou. "Isso não é real, não eram eles de verdade... apenas um impresso... uma imitação...".

Mas ele puxou o pergaminho dobrado de seu bolso mesmo assim.

Ele não sabia o quão velho, exatamente, o mapa do maroto era, mas ele parecia muito antigo. Se não fosse mágico, ele provavelmente estaria em pedacinhos neste momento. No momento, as bordas estavam bastante desgastadas, mas o mapa permanecia intacto.

Ele deveria tocar o pergaminho com a varinha e prometer que não iria fazer nada de bom. Ele supostamente deveria usar esse pergaminho antigo para se esgueirar pelo castelo, e para fora dele.

Na verdade, ele não tinha permissão para usar o pergaminho para escapar pra fora do castelo. Teddy Lupin ainda estava em seu primeiro ano, quando seu padrinho lhe deu o mapa e fez ele prometer que não sairia do castelo.

"_Ainda não, talvez no próximo ano. Certamente no terceiro ano. Mas não esse ano, Ok Teddy? Promete?_"

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou. "Prometo."

Teddy não se importou. Ele ainda estava conhecendo o castelo, sem sair dele.

Ele usou o mapa pra o seu propósito correto, é claro. Ele gostava de vagar pelo castelo quando ele estava vazio, e isso seria impossível se não fosse o mapa- ele o permitia evitar as pessoas e não deixar que elas o pegassem.

Mas Teddy nem sempre usou o mapa dessa forma. Algumas vezes- quando ele estava só- ele usava de uma forma que ele tinha certeza que não deveria. Mas quando saiu da detenção, ele queria encontar aprovação para suas brincadeiras. E o mapa sempre o aprovou.

Ele pegou sua varinha, toucou devagar no meio do pergaminho, e falou gentilmente "Eu sou Teddy Remus Lupin." Ele sussurrou.

Instantaneamente, uma caligrafia verde começou a aparecer.

_Sr. Pontas parabeniza Teddy Remus Lupin pela gosma, e assegura à Teddy Remus Lupin que o seu sangue é claramente de um maroto._

_Sr. Almofadinhas concorda com Sr. Pontas, e gostaria de acrescentar que __Teddy Remus Lupin deveria considerar a possibilidade de dar uma fugidinha até Hogsmead de vez em quando._

Teddy riu com isso. Ele havia ouvido tudo sobre Sirius, logo, estas palavras não o surpreenderam.

Não apareceu nenhuma mensagem do Rabicho. Teddy não tinha certeza se o mapa havia parado com as mensagens do Rabicho, ou se Harry tinha feito alguma coisa. Ele também não se importou- aquele traidor trouxe Valdemort de volta... era como um responsável pela morte dos pais de Teddy...

_Sr. Aluado também gostaria de parabenizar Teddy Remus Lupin, porem adverte que alguns professores só podem ser pressionados até certo ponto. De qualquer forma, Teddy Remus Lupin está se saindo muito bem em Hogwarts._

Teddy riu de novo. Isto era... era exatamente o que um pai deveria fazer. Apoiar, advertir. E o sorriso de Teddy foi desaparecendo, porque isso era apenas um eco, uma imitação. Não era seu pai.

"Eu queria ter te conhecido." Ele murmurou, enquanto as palavras sumiam.

Ele suspirou dobrou o mapa e guardou no bolso. Ele tinha que parar de fazer isso. Parar de fazer o mapa falar com ele.

"Eu não vou fazer isso novamente." Ele falou audivelmente.

E ele sabia que estava mentindo, ele sabia que iria.


End file.
